Talk:Outsider shape
Shifters vs clerics It's known that outsider shapes are vulnerable to clerics with planar turning or the relevant domains. Bioware topic recently asked how shifters can resist turning, is there an answer to this that can be posted for the wiki? Harleyquin 07:17, 23 May 2006 (PDT) * It's too late for a reply in the BioWare topic, but I think the only protection a shifter in outsider form could have is acquiring spell resistance (half of it is added to character level to determine if the shifter can be turned). Of course, an even better protection is to not use outsider shape against a cleric with planar turning (much like a shifter should not be in undead form when going up against any cleric). --The Krit 04:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Azer weapon The Azer Chief weapon is a Dwarven Waraxe. This is important to know when considering Weapon Focus feats. It will also do 2d4 fire damage. So Weapon Proficiency Exotic would be needed to obtain those special weapon related feats (focus, improved crit, dev crit, etc...). Bromium Fire stream (Azer) Can someone clean up the Azer Chief Fire Stream damage math. It looks a little confusing. (wisdom modifier + d4 per 3 shifter levels) could be interpreted in a few ways. (wis+d4)*(shifter/3), or wis + (shifter/3)d4. Thanks Bromium 07:57, 14 December 2006 (PST) Spell immunity (Rakshasa) Does the Rak spell protection also work vs Spell Like Effects? Like the Slaad Chaos Spit, or the Azer Fire Stream? Epic Drider also has Magic Missile as a Spell like feat. The Shadow Dancer has a Shadow Daze attack, is a Rak immune to that? Bromium 11:01, 18 January 2007 (PST) * Spells on a caster list like magic missile correspond to the actual spell, other things like chaos spittle (which ignores SR) are on a test by case basis. In general things that do not have a casting animation (a magic sphere of some variety) usually bypass SR. : For outsider shape the following can be stopped by SR: Fire Stream, Mestil's Acid Breath, Ice Storm : For outsider shape the following ignore SR: Chaos Spittle, Dispel Magic : --WhiZard 18:37, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Using metamagic with shapes I've tested the outsider form with a wizard/druid/shifter and a sorcerer/druid/shifter, in neither case was I able to use the meta-magic feats empower and maximize with mestil's acid breath and icestorm even slotting a spell in the appropriate meta-magic (in the case of wizard) and resting. Yet it is posted on the main page that it is possible. Is there some weird trick or is the statement on the page no longer true. WhiZard 18:38, 30 April 2008 (UTC) * Figured it out the meta-magic spell has to be quickslotted not just memorized. : As additional Notes a cleric with the water or magic domain can also cast icestorm : The ice storm deals 5d6cold + 3d6 bludgeoning in a druid/shifter build : The ice storm deals (2 + (cleric level)/3)d6cold + 3d6 bludgeoning in a druid/shifter/cleric build even if the cleric level is too low to cast the spell or doesn't have the correct domains. Minimum damage is 3d6 cold + 3d6 bludgeoning : --WhiZard 04:20, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :* Actually, quickslotting the meta-magic spell is enough. You do not have to memorize it. And the caster level of ice storm seems to be your druid level in general (and completely ignores your shifter level). But if you quickslot, say, a wizard's ice storm then this quickslotted ice storm will be cast at your wizard level. If you also quickslot a druid's ice storm then you can cast ice storm at different levels while shifted. Oh, and unlimited auto quickened maximized ice storms at caster level 30 are also possible :) GW-Ts 12:17, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Requires epic shifter? I just ran a test and got outsider shape with a 14 druid / 10 shifter, so I am restoring the note about not needing to be an epic shifter. There must have been some error in Tjphysicist's test; we can discuss that here if interested. --The Krit 04:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Rakshasa Staff Anyone know exactly what it is, for weapon focus purposes. It does not seem to be a quarter staff as far as my testing resulted. 17:00, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Bonan * It's a magic staff, so no weapon focus possible. (Actually, you could have discovered this yourself while you were testing it. Assign "examine" to a quickslot, then use that quickslot on the staff.) --The Krit 17:12, July 25, 2011 (UTC)